trollpastafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Sex Doll
To był (nie)normalny sobotni poranek. Jak w każdą sobotę, mój ojciec pojechał do pracy ruchać się z szefem wyrabiać nadgodziny, a matka na szkolenie. Zostałem sam. Zajęcia w te dni wypełniały mi małe drobnostki - jak Minecraft, sprzątanie w pokoju, oglądanie TV, itp. Kiedy po południu przeglądałem internet w poszukiwaniu pornoli, około 69 strony wyskoczyła mi w wynikach stronka o nazwie "Pobierz go już teraz! SexDoll.mp69d" Ten wynik zainteresował mnie najbardziej, ponieważ nigdy jeszcze nie spotkałem się z takim rozszerzeniem. Wyguglowałem je. Niby nie istniało. Co było jeszcze dziwniejsze. Nagle z dupy (dosłownie) wyskoczył napis "Rozpoczęto pobieranie SexDoll.mp69d" Ej no! Nawet nie klikałem w tą stronę! Chciałem zatrzymać pobieranie, jednak plik bardzo mało ważył i ściągnął się natychmiast. Domyślałem się, że to wirus. Potwierdzając moje przypuszczenia, komputer wyświetlił czyjąć dupę i się wyłączył. No świetnie. I znowu muszę dać go do przywracania. Ponieważ było już dobrze po 16:69, postanowiłem, że poszukam jakiegoś specjalisty dzisiaj, a komputer zaniosę jutro. Po wynalezieniu jakiegoś stosunkowo taniego i skutecznego informatyka, umówiłem się z nim na 9:69 następnego dnia, i spakowałem komputer do dupy torby wraz z zasilaczem. Gotowy zestaw odłożyłem. Około 21:69 położyłem się spać, aby wstać jutro około 7:69 i iść z tym głupim kompem do specjalisty. Około godziny 03:69 włączył się telewizor. Oczywiście, obudził mnie. Powoli wywlokłem się z łóżka, szukając pilota. Nie zdziwiło mnie, że się włączył. Często sam się włączał ze względu na wiek. Przetarłem oczy i spojrzałem jaki kanał sobie wybrał. O dziwo, na ekranie ukazał się długi, ciemny tunel (pewnie ten w dupie). Słychać było oddalone kroki. Na końcu tunelu zauważyłem jakąś postać. Powoli dreptała w moją stronę. Nad jej głową świeciło małe, czerwone światełko. Po paru minutach to coś było już bardzo blisko ekranu. Wyglądało jak zmasakrowana plastikowa kobieta z długimi paznokciami (ach, te kobiety), wielkimi czarnymi oczami i czerwonym, świecącym światełkiem na głowie. No i HIPERREALISTYCZNĄ KRWIĄ! Spojrzała na mnie (w międzyczasie przekrzywiłem łeb i patrzyłem na telewizor z otwartą gębą). Każda sekunda zdawała się wiecznością. Po dłuższym czasie zaczęła drzeć się jak opętany, znikł z ekranu zastąpiony słowami "CAN YOU". "CZY JA"? Nie pamiętam, co się potem stało. Obudziłem się w burdelu. Śmierdziało hiperrealistyczną krwią.. Podłoga strasznie się lepiła. Ciemność ogarniała mnie całego. Jedyną moją nadzieją było małe, różowe światełko w oddali. Postanowiłem pójść w jego stronę. Nie wiem ile szedłem, każda chwila wydawała się wiekiem. Okazało się, że owe światełko to była mała lampa na zewnątrz przed drzwiami burdelu. Ucieszył mnie fakt, że już wyszedłem z tego niebywale sexownego miejsca. Na dworze była noc, księżyc w pełni. W świetle lampy (i księżyca) zobaczyłem, że znajduję się na Ulicy Św.Ch*jowego. Idąc przez ciemną ulicę, natrafiłem na autostradę. Miałem szczęście że ją znalazłem w świetle księżyca. "Cóż, wszystkie autostrady prowadzą do Zadupia Dolnego. Tam przynajmniej jest bezpieczniej" - Stwierdziłem lekko żartobliwie i z iskierką nadziei ruszyłem w drogę. Nastał ranek. Przeszedłem już chyba z 10 kilometrów. Zmęczony, przysiadłem obok drzewa. I wtedy przeraziłem się nie na żarty. Pod drzewem była karteczka z napisem "RAPE ME?". "CAN YOU RAPE ME?" - "CZY MNIE ZGWAŁCISZ?" Wszystko złożyło się w logiczną całość. "CAN YOU RAPE ME?" to znak charakterystyczny trollpasty - Sex Dolla. Był mały problem... otóż nikt nie przeżył z nią spotkania. Przynajmniej z tego co mi wiadomo. Byłem tak zmęczony, że wszedłem na drzewo, położyłem się na większej gałęzi i po chwili zasnąłem. Gdy się obudziłem, zapadał wieczór. Pierwsze, co mi wpadło w oko, to opuszczone mieszkanie, którego wcześniej tu CHYBA nie było. Albo byłem zbyt zmęczony by je widzieć. "Wóz albo przewóz". Wszedłem do środka. Na parterze nie było nic ciekawego, więc poszedłem na piętro. Zajrzałem na piętro - w sypialni jest komputer. Bogu dzięki. Lub nie dzięki. To był MÓJ komputer. Włączyłem go. O dziwo, ta sexowna pani działała. Tapeta zmieniła się. Widniały na niej dwa białe światełka i jedno czerwone. Czyli oczy i kryształek na głowie Sex Dolla. Proste. Na pulpicie był tylko jeden plik - SexDoll.mp4. Czyli jednak. Ostateczna rozgrywka. Otworzyłem plik. Jak na zawołanie, wyskoczyła mi "przepiękna" morda Sex Dolla, prawdopodobnie ta sama co za pierwszym razem. Pozostaje mi w pamięci do dziś. Dźwięki ruchania z głośników były niewyobrażalne, i w pierwszym momencie bałem się, żeby nie przepaliło mi głośników. Dziwiłem się, jakim cudem głośniki to wytrzymują. O uszy się nie martwiłem, je dało się zatkać. Nagle wszystko ucichło. Z nicości usłyszałem cichy szept: "DO YOU WANT PLAY WITH ME IN YOUR OWN BED?" Wyskoczyłem przez okno. O dziwo, mimo że skoczyłem z piętra nic mi się nie stało. Pobiegłem w stronę lasu. Biegłem cały czas, nie wiem jak długo, ani z jaką prędkością. Dobiegłem do łąki u skraju sił. I wtedy go zobaczyłem. Dwa białe punkty i jeden czerwony. Próbowałem uciec, ale drogę zagrodziły mi czerwone ciernie, które pojawiły się znikąd. "Cóż za ironia - pomyślałem - wszystko się tu dzieje jak w jakimś niskobudżetowym pornolu o jakieś trollpaście". "CAN YOU RAPE ME?" "Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie..." "YOU DON'T RAPE ME?" "...nie, nie, nie, nie..." "YOU must run, don't you?" "...NIE, NIE, NIE, NIE CHCĘ, NIE, NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Zemdlałem. Przez chwilę przeleciała mi przez głowę myśl skierowana w stronę tego drania: "Na twoim miejscu, wbiłbym sobie nóż w serce, idiotyczna laleczko" Śniłem. Oślepiało mnie czerwone światło. Padał czerwony deszcz. Deszcz hiperrealistycznej krwi. Spojrzałem w przód. Osłupiałem. Patrzyłem na samego siebie. Myślałem, że to koniec, że to dusza patrzy na swoje umierające ciało, że zaraz zobaczę światełko w tunelu. Odwróciłem się, spodziewając się ujrzeć Sex Dolla. O dziwo go nie zobaczyłem. Zniknął? Na trawie była większa kałuża deszczu hiperrealistycznej krwi. Spojrzałem w nią Zamarłem. To ja byłem teraz Sex Dollem. Zabiłem samego siebie. Usłyszałem cichutki głosik: "If YOU are tough, help yourself!" Jeśli jesteś twardy, pomóż samemu sobie. Poczułem, że coś we mnie pękło. Miałem ochotę zgwałcić samego siebie, zostać marionetką Sex Dolla, być poj*bany na zawsze. Wyjąłem z kieszeni mojego ciała moją ukochaną maskotkę, która mi towarzyszyła podczas ruchania się. Zamachałem się... i zgwałciłem samego siebie. Sex Doll został zgwałcony. Straciłem przytomność. ... ... ... ... Obudziłem się w szpitalu. Słyszałem ciche pikanie swojego serca na konsoli. Każde to piknięcie sprawiało mi radości... Żyję... Sex Doll RACZEJ nie żyje... No w końcu został zgwałcony, co nie? Ale w pewnym momencie pomyślałem, że ten poj*b mógł być odporny na gwałt, by móc być ruchany przez wieki. I wtedy usłyszałem cichutki szept, jakby był w mojej głowie. You are rape. Kategoria:Gwałt Kategoria:Minecraft Kategoria:Profesor Miodek nie miałby nic przeciwko Kategoria:666 Kategoria:Hiperrealistyczny Kategoria:Głupkowaty protagonista